Episode 222 (28th January 1963)
Plot Jed is down about the failure of the market stall and Minnie tries to cheer him up. Sheila calls round for her wages and is not put off by his offers of monthly salary or payment in merchandise. He has no option but to hand over cash. Emily tells Doreen that she's the one who's been sacked and she feels bitter about it. Doreen snubs Swindley when he comes in and Emily snaps at him when she's serving Harry. Concepta thinks Harry has changed his mind about giving in his notice and Annie claims the credit for the talking-to that Jack gave him and Len. She happily gives him permission to attend a reunion of the Lancashire Fusiliers. Doreen winds up a jealous Jerry that Sheila is passionately in love with Jed and refuses to believe her assurances that she's kidding him along. The atmosphere between the three staff in Gamma is poor. Val is down as her hairdressing business is poor. Len calls on Ken and awkwardly asks if he can make enquiries on his behalf as to how Stanley is doing at his new school in Nottingham. Ena and Martha take Florrie to task for not looking after Sheila properly, just as her parents arrive after being summoned by a letter from Florrie. Jerry decides to sort out Jed. He goes round to No.5 and gives him a stammering warning. Swindley refuses to give Ena her money back on a scarf and she threatens to go to Mr Papagopolous direct. Emily wonders if Swindley has sacked her in vengeance over Edwin. Christine has enough of people asking her about her new boyfriend and snaps at people in the Corner Shop who ask after him. Ken gives Len the address of Stanley's new school. Christine rows with Elsie for going on about her new boyfriend. Sheila isn't happy to hear that her parents are here and horrified to hear from Florrie that they think Jed is their future son-in-law. Mr and Mrs Birtles visit No.5 to discuss Jed's future marriage to their daughter. He is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Mr Birtles - John Comer *Mrs Birtles - Sheila Raynor Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments Notes *Jed Stone gives his middle name as "Arthur" contradicting the later, more-established "Edward". *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton) and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A depression hangs over Swindley's - and a stormy outlook develops for Jed Stone *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,764,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes